The present invention relates to a clamp, and in particular, a clamp for holding electrical components.
During the production of electrical components, it is often necessary to hold the components during different stages of manufacture. For example, during the production of laser bars and laser chips (collectively laser components) it is often necessary to hold the laser components during a facet coating process. The facet coating process entails coating different portions of the laser components to modify the light output of the components.
One device which utilizes facet-coated laser components is the Optical Subassembly (OSA). The OSA includes an electrical circuit coupled to the laser component which causes the component to emit laser beams. The laser beams are directed toward a lens of the OSA which collimates the beams into an output beam or beams with a specified light output level. The facet coating of the different portions of the laser components serves to optimize the light output of the OSA.
Since laser components are extremely small, they are typically held in a clamp or other securing mechanism during the facet coating process. Traditional clamps hold approximately twenty-eight (28) laser components each. The laser components are loaded into the clamp with spacers placed therebetween. Once the clamp is loaded with laser components, it is placed into a facet coating machine where portions of the components are coated with a facet coating substance, such as a light-reflective substance.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional clamp 10 for use in a facet coating process. The clamp 10 includes a housing 20 into which a plurality of laser components 40, in particular laser bars, are placed. The housing 20 includes a plurality of spacers 30 which are coupled to a spring-loaded mechanism (not shown) for holding the spacers together. The spacers 30 are disposed within a track 21 in the housing 20, and are coupled to an end bar 31, such that when the end bar is moved away from the spacers the spacers separate from one another. The spring-loaded mechanism causes the spacers 30 to come together again when the end bar 31 is released. The separation of spacers 30 from one another allows a user to insert laser components 40 into the housing 20 between the spacers. In particular, when the end bar 31 is retracted and the spacers 30 are separated from one another, a user may insert a laser component 40 so that upper 41 and lower 42 faces of the component are disposed against each of two spacers (see FIG. 2). Once components 40 have been placed in all the spaces between spacers 30, the end bar 31 is released and the spring-loaded mechanism retracts to tightly hold the components between the spacers.
FIG. 2 is a magnified view of the track 21 of the housing showing components 40 and spacers 30 placed therein. Note that a spacer 30 is disposed on either side of each component 40 to securely hold the component therebetween. The spacers 30 contact the upper 41 and lower 42 faces of the component 40. The components includes test patterns 45 formed on the ends of the component. These test patterns 45 are areas of the laser component 40 which are not used, and thus they are eventually cut away in later stages of the manufacturing process.
In order to perform the facet-coating process, the clamp 10 is loaded with components 40 at the points between the spacers 30 as described above. The clamp 110 is then placed in a facet coating device where the exposed side faces of the components are coated with a facet-coating substance. Once the facet coating is completed, the clamp 10 is removed from the facet coating device, and the components are removed therefrom. In order to remove the components 40, the end bar 31 is moved away from the spacers, thereby causing the spacers to separate from one another. Then, the facet-coated components 40 are removed from the clamp 10 by hand.
Since the spacers 30 essentially form a part of the housing 20, they are reused each time each time a facet coating process is performed. Thus, the spacers often become worn or over-coated with a facet coating substance causing problems in subsequent processes. Additionally, the pressure of the spacers 30 against the upper and lower faces of the components 40 caused by the spring-loaded mechanism often causes cracking and chipping of the components.
Thus, there is currently a need for an improved clamp for laser components.
The present invention is clamp for holding at least one electronic component. The clamp includes a first elongate member for contacting a first side of the electronic component(s) and a second elongate member for contacting a second opposing side of the electronic component(s). The first and second elongate members include first and second portions, respectively, for contacting and holding the electronic component(s).
The above and other features of the present invention will be better understood from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the invention which is provided in connection with the accompanying drawings.